Generally, boxes for creating an optical illusion and for concealing an object are known in the art. These prior art boxes are constructed of rigid materials such as wood, plastic or metal and include an interior compartment divided by a transversely disposed mirror to divide the compartment into a viewable compartment and a hidden compartment. The mirror, when viewed through an opening in the front of the box creates an optical illusion of a complete view of the interior of the box. An object placed in the hidden compartment is concealed from the viewer until it is desired to produce the object.
A problem with these devices is that they are rigid, and relatively costly to produce. It is desired to present a promotional device from a single sheet of cardboard that can be folded to a desired configuration of a box with a hidden compartment and optical illusion. It is particularly desirable for the folding may be accomplished by young children.